xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenogears Walkthrough/Page 5
City On The Sea (Not IN The Sea) 'Section Briefing' So I'm back to playing Final Fantasy XI now. Final Fantasy I'm over. MMO's I'm not. Put the two together and it makes for a hard relapse. If you are interested in either: A''': Leveling, questing, or hunting in FFXI '''B: Chatting about Xeno-anything C''': Convincing me not to play 10 year old MMO's (or 14 year old console RPG's for that matter...) '''D: Hiring me for an acting role or as a writer or co-writer ...then you can find me on the Leviathan server under the moniker of "Arick". Bring your A-Game! I won't be on much until I finish this Walkthrough :\ Besides that though, I'm doing well. How are you delinquents doing? Having a nice summer, I hope. I can't wait to see you all again in just 5 days! Tell Gramma and Pep-Pep I say hello and I love them. I'll have brownies ready as soon as you get back! Then you can help Mommy with something! --BlackAlbedo (talk) 21:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) 'The City. On The Sea.' Just to the NW after the scene that lands Fei and Elly here is a save point. Use it if it has been a while. Just NE of the save point is the main shop here. Purchase some new gear for sure. If you run out of cash, check the browned fridge lying on its back by the gear seller's little stand. It has a [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98958txVSrE%7C GOLD NUGGET] inside. Oh look. Ass cheeks :) The lady on the box with the tan butt (seriously though this NPC looks VERY similar to T-elos from Xenosaga Episode III from behind...) is "Queenie". She doesn't like you. You'll show her, though. She's the boss of a "card playing" mini-game we'll get access to shortly. Ever play speed? Think you can do well in a video game version? Leave the small settlement by exiting the boundaries. Enter the supply deck either by using the "Screw Elevator" (what happens on that elevator, STAYS on that elevator) or by finding the green marker labeled "Supply Deck". In here head to the SE corner. There's a little girl that challenges us to find 4 treasure chests in this area. OK little girl, you're on. Jump on her head and use her to get over the nearby boxes. The first chest is here and it has a D CIRCUIT. Back upstairs, go to the SW corner and up another flight of stairs. Jump on the Gear firearm that serves as a bridge and cross it. Go right when you get across and cross the other bridges made of Gear weapons just below. Jump on the hanging drum-looking things to get to the chest with a LUNAR ROD, then drop off. In the NW corner is a kid dressed in white and a green box. Use the box to get over the fence to the chest with a SERPENTGWHIP then jump back over. Finally, jump on the head of the kid in purple in the NW corner and Super Mario-Style the drum-looking thing that will pass by to knock the chest off. Open it for a MICA. If you have trouble with any of these jumps, remember to run only when necessary. Some jumps are easier made if you walk carefully to the edge, then jump. Before you leave this area, speak with the kid in white in the NW corner. He'll introduce you to the card mini-game for Xenogears. It's insane. I won't describe it here. Read his instructions though, and best of luck when you challenge his friend. You get items for beating the people on the Thames, and I'll cover that here in a minute. First, some basic strategy to improve your game: 1. It doesn't hurt to slam and alternately on every card you have. Sometimes, you just get damn lucky. Generally stay away from thinking too much in this game. It's all about speed. 2. If you catch a moment where your opponent appears befuddled or you notice they haven't placed a card in a couple of seconds, it could be because you command the board. Do a quick check. If they can't place any of their cards, THEN TAKE YOUR TIME TO THINK! You can work out some pretty stonewall strategies actually, you'd be surprised. It all depends on how you can avoid giving your opponent the cards they need and for how long. On the other hand, if you are unable to place cards, follow strategy 1 above until you can. 3. Change characters when you get the chance. Nobody wants to hear the same character lose over and over again. If you can't change characters, turning down your volume might actually help overall. 4. Oh yeah, you can pause the game right in the middle of a match. Pause the hell out of it! You deserve an easy win once in a while ;D Hopefully those tips will help you beat the people on the Thames. Here's the quick version of how to become the card champ on this rustastic vessel: CHALLENGE 1: The kid in white in the NW corner of the Supply Deck. REWARD: SUPER GOGGLES CHALLENGE 2: Take the screw elevator to the Beer Hall. Guy in the S corner. REWARD: PREMIER SHOES CHALLENGE 3: Queenie! On the deck, at the Armor Ground. REWARD: DEATHBLOWER 1 The DEATHBLOWER 1 is really nice to have as it's a rare item. You have to beat the first 2 challengers before you can take Queenie, in whatever order you choose. You may continue to challenge Queenie for ZETASOL'''s if you wish. Don't overplay the card game though once you finish here on the Thames. There's more opponents later in the game, so save your strength. Back to the exploration! I intentionally didn't mention items during the card directions so as not to confuse anyone, k, but now we're going to have to return to the Beer Hall. Take the elevator! At the Beer Hall, climb the ladder to a pipe and jump to the kid up top there. He'll give you a '''MENTSOL. Save your game then enter the N most door here to access the bridge and speak with the Captain... Walrus... Captain Walrus. Speak with him again in the Beer Hall, then again on the Bridge. Before you go, upgrade your Gear gear and make sure you put FRAME HPXX's (10, 30, etc) on Weltall and Vierge. Get to the top deck, load up, and get out there, peoples is dying!!! 'BOSS: HAISHAO DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 2,800 ITEM: NONE FAVORITE FOOD: PLANKTON MOST MEMORABLE MOMENT: FIRST UNDERWATER BOSS MOST NOTORIOUS MOMENT: KIDNAPPING?!?! The battle's over before it starts, really. With only 2800 HP, your fully upgraded (?) Gears will smash it with Boosters on. WILD SMILE helps, but you won't need it for that long at all. Level 1 Deathblows ftw. After the reunion you may explore the Yggdrasil II, which is more or less identical to I. You can even buy items from Ol' Maison at the bar, save your game, change party members with Miss Marguerite, etc. Leave the dock to proceed. There will be a bunch more cutscenes. Take the opportunity to save back on the Yggdrasil, then let's go find Bart. You can also upgrade Gear parts for everyone, including Vierge lol, if you still have upgrades to make. There's nothing new though. Take the ladder by the bridge to the roof of the Yggdrasil. On the roof of the Yggdrasil before you go back to Thames you may challenge our loitering friend Big Joe to the card game if you say "Yes, I AM interrupting your amore, friend". He is an easy opponent and will deliver the LONGDARKCOAT (all one word) to you upon winning, then he'll take off to find a private place. Go to the Beer Hall. After that very indifferent and unexpected scene, get back in the Yggdrasil II (all this damn back and forth) and go to Ol' Maison's bar. Jump down to the lower floor and run down the hallway under the upper level to find the engine room. After all of THAT, speak with Citan twice, then equip Weltall and Brigandier with FRAME HP30's, '''MAGNETIC COAT's, and give the '''DEATHBLOWER1 to anyone except Fei. The last equipment slot can be whatever you want. I highly recommend equipment that lowers electrical damage. Oh, and take all of Fei's personal and Gear equipment off except some basic stuff for this fight. He's... not going to need them for a little while. Save your game then head to the first room on Fei's left after you exit Ol' Maison's bar. Speak with the red-head and equip Vierge when the menu opens. A MAGNETIC COAT and a FRAME HP30 would be nice, with any anti-electrical equipment you have. 'BOSS: BLADEGASH' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 3,000 ITEM: STR DRIVE FAVORITE FOOD: GEAR KIBBLE MOST MEMORABLE MOMENT: DIDN'T WE JUST FIGHT YOU? MOST NOTORIOUS MOMENT: LET ELLY GO ON A WEAK SABOTAGE PLAN?? Easy peasy, just use those level 1 Deathblows. The cool thing about the DEATHBLOWER1 accessory is that it lets the equipped Gear use a / Deathblow for 10 fuel, much cheaper than the other Deathblows of that level. Try it out! Have fun! 'BOSS: HAISHAO' DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 5,000 ITEM: NONE FAVORITE FOOD: STILL PLANKTON MOST MEMORABLE MOMENT: FIRST AND SECOND UNDERWATER BOSS MOST NOTORIOUS MOMENT: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhE29gPVGuY%7C ESCAPING FROM MEGA MAN X2] This is a toughie. If you neglected to bring anti-electrical armor on your Gears, then you're kinda stuck between healing yourself and fighting. Miang will constantly heal Ramsus in the pink fish (!) so here's the plan: Have everyone build up as much attack level as they can by using attacks. Maximum attack level is determined by the amount of Deathblows your character knows fyi. Whatever your max attack level is, just stock up to it. Once you're there, heal to full HP or almost full or as full as you can depending on how badly you're getting beaten during all of this, then unload level 1 Deathblows. If Haishao shoots its hand-claws off and enters its counterattack stance, then don't attack it! Restore HP, charge, and wait it out. It will use a water cyclone attack when its done, OR to counterattack. It sucks, so whatever you do, DON'T BECOME A VICTIM OF COUNTERATTACK. Use WILD SMILE to keep Miang removing it instead of healing Ramsus. Hopefully you will prevail shortly with this strategy. After you unload the first time, you should just have to land a few more Deathblows as long as you do well at keeping Miang from healing. How sad :\ Fei is critically injured for the second time in 5 years. We'll get along without him for now. Save your game, unless you WANT to fight Ramsus/Haishao again. I sure as hell don't. When you're ready, head to the Armor Ground for a scene. Billy Lee Black will be another party member later, so pay attention! After that scene, take the Screw Elevator down to the Dock and depart by speaking with Sigurd. You may put Rico in the party by speaking to Miss Margie if you wish. Her room is by the entrance to the Gear hangar. 'Escape From Zombie Pasture' What's all this hullabaloo about 'Wels'? 'Reapers'? Sounds vicious... Good thing they brought in the people with the guns for this section. Let's get to the next location. You could buy new equipment and shit from Ol' Maison, but I'm all about 'splorin' right now. Remember, if you get low on Gear HP/fuel, enter the Yggdrasil with the button and you'll be fixed. Go dead E from Thames in the Yggdrasil (which you can now pilot!) and get to that map marker! This place is called the Orphanage. It's where baybays w/o parents reside, yo! Parents killed by zombies? Join the orphanage! Now THAT's adaptation! The orphanage is optional at this point in the game, so only do it if you are collecting badges. The TAG BADGE can be found here. It's the last of the three needed if you've been collecting them. Category:Xenogears Category:Walkthrough